caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArcanisX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tips & Tricks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Trade Routes Recently, I added another column to the trade table to show the ~Sell Quantity, helping people know if they can sell this certain good in large bulks or not. It still need human input though. As for the amount of towns have, there's no way to predict that. It is the NPC caravans that buy out the markets, causing them to have 2 mil to 200k. Sometimes I even see it go down to 50k. The closest you can solve this is that caravans usually visit major towns like Tifk and Ozbet and rarely visit the small ones like Mimb or Tobar. Alterio (talk) 20:18, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to mention that the tables are alot easier if you use Source editor. Once you are able to at least understand what goes where, you'll be able to use it and not deal with those ugly double spaces you get in visual editor. Alterio (talk) 20:21, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Starting Strong Like the idea of making a guide specifically to help new players learn to understand, survive, and progress. I may add on to it and add some information on how to understand the Industries and Statistics page. Alterio (talk) 14:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) For the Tl;dr thing, I don't think it's much of a problem since people come here for information, meaning they'll be willing to read it all but you can always break everything up into paragraphs and seperating it in to different headings. If you break it up to different headings according to what it teaches, it'll help readers get straight to what they want to know and skip the things they don't need to learn. Alterio (talk) 15:36, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm not too sure about the usefulness of the "effective safe range" as the only thing you need for it is enough containers and space. It may be useful in the Tribal region but anywhere else it's not since you will always have space if you wanted to actually trade (so you'd first get enough supplies till the next supply stop and then use the rest for trading). Containers won't be a problem in other regions as liquids are the major trade goods there (alcohol, lubricant, fuel). Hunting and Forage gathering are only useful if it is used with small sized caravans and high speed as well as being dedicated enough to offset the speed penalty it gives. A tip to always have a small surplus of supplies while traveling will be good to add since there can be miscalculations in selecting travel distance as well as unforseen events such as having to manuver around enemies. Everything else is somewhat fine but I'll edit it to make it shorter, more understandable, etc. Alterio (talk) 17:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Removing columns in Trade Routes I'm going to take off the "Supplies" and "Free Money" columns sometime later. Reason being that having too much will uneccessarly clutter the table. Supplies can easily be made into another table (One I already have on my user page) while the Free monkey one has too much variables. The money flucuates too much to give it an estimate as it can change from 2 mil to 500k, back to 1 mil then down to 50k. The amount of money a town has should be left alone unless someone can find a working, reliable formula that tells how much money is in it, but I doubt that will happen. Alterio (talk) 22:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) It is not necessary to know what kind of shops a town has for Trade Routes as all trade goods are suppose to be sold in market and all towns have a market. If someone wants to know if a town has shops like weapons or transports they can search for the town's page which I took the time to add information on its locations, its industries, special characters, etc. It is complete is all regions except for the Qubba and Federation. As for the amount of money a town has, it still flucuates too much for any practical use. The randomness of the money a town has is too large to be of any help to people. The difference can be as much as 2 mil since NPC caravans visit and buy out a town and you can't predict when they come. If you insist on adding this then you can talk about it with other contributors on the forums. Also I don't mean to seem like I was repeating myself or being rude. Right now I'm just extremely exhausted as it's midnight right now and I plan to sleep after I post this. Alterio (talk) 05:51, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Rights Confusion Hi. I'm sorry if you got some confusing messages about rights changes here! Alterio had requested to adopt the wikia and I was accidentally on the wrong browser tab (your user talk page) when I clicked to grant the rights. I have reversed the mistake, but I also wanted to apologize for any confusion it caused. -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, December 18, 2014 (UTC)